Denial
by B-Man33
Summary: When Ashoka learns of her fathers death, Aayla Secura must help her cope with her loss.


**NOTE – THE ONE THING THAT I CHANGED FOR THIS STORY FROM THE SHOW IS THAT ASHOKA WAS TAKEN TO THE JEDI TEMPLE WHEN SHE WAS 8 NOT 3.**

It is a bit of a rough time for young Ashoka. During a mission to capture Ventress, Anakin became gravely injured. He was slashed with a lightsaber across his chest and right arm. The wounds were so severe that Anakin has been taken out of commission and will spend the next 10 to 12 months to heal and recover. During this time Ashoka's Jedi training has been under the supervision of Aayla Secura.

It was a calm day aboard Aayla's new ship, the _Sapphire, _since her old ship was destroyed. Aayla and Ashoka were both in the command tower when they received a transmission from the Jedi Council.

"Good day Master Secura" said the hologram of Mace Windu.

"Good day Master Windu. What are your orders" responded Aayla.

"Actually Master Secura were are looking for Ashoka" said Obi-Wan.

Ashoka was working on a malfunctioning sensor when Aayla called her over to the hologram board.

"Master Obi-Wan, you needed to see me" asked Ashoka.

"Ashoka were have just received some tragic news from Shilli. Your father has been killed during a village raid by the Separatists. Your mother wanted use to give you the news and to let you know that we all are here for you" said Obi-Wan.

Aayla was shocked by this news. Ashoka hardly spoke of her life back on Shilli, but when she did most of the times it was about her father. She always said that her father was a great man. He was the village leader where she lived. He was a powerful and respected warrior throughout the land.

Aayla expected Ashoka to break down into tears, or run off, or something of the sorts. Instead Ashoka did not even look sad, angry, or anything. She just responded to the new by saying "Ok" and walked back over to finish working on the sensor. This left Aayla very confused.

"She obviously does not know how to cope with this" said Master Plo Koon.

"Mixed feelings, the young one feels" said Master Yoda.

"What should I do" asked Aayla.

"Give her time Master Secura. Check in on her every little while and just be there for her if she needs it. Anakin wish's that he could be there right now, but he sends his love to Ashoka" said Obi-Wan.

"Understood Master" said Aayla.

With that the hologram faded. Aayla looked over at Ashoka. She looked like she did not even care about what she just heard. She just continued working on the sensor while talking to Rex and Bly. The rest of the day went by like normal. Ashoka ate dinner with the clones and then went to her quarters for the rest of the night. After a while Aayla made her way to the padawan's room to check on her. When she got there she knocked on the door.

"Who is it" said Ashoka.

"It's me Ashoka" responded Aayla.

The door then opened. Ashoka was standing there, her activated lightsaber in one hand, and a blaster remote in the other hand.

"Hello Master Secura" said Ashoka.

Aayla walked into the room and made her way over to the bed where she took a seat. Ashoka activated the blaster remote and set it to high power. The blaster was firing rapidly, while Ashoka was able to block every blow with ease.

"So how are you feeling Ashoka" asked Aayla.

"I'm feeling fine Master, why do you ask?" said Ashoka without taking her eyes off of the blaster.

"Well it's just after you heard the news about your father you did not seem to be upset, which kind of got me a little worried" said Aayla.

"Oh that. Well it's not true so I don't need to worry about it" said Ashoka.

This response shocked Aayla.

"What are you talking about Ashoka?" asked Aayla.

"My father's not dead" said Ashoka.

Now Aayla understood what was going on. Ashoka was in denial about her fathers death. She was unable to accept the fact the he is gone.

"Ashoka. I know that it is hard to accept the death of a loved one" said Aayla.

"He is not dead Master. I know my father. He always likes to play mean tricks on me. He must have gotten the Council to play along with this one. Any minute now the council will call back and tell me that it was all a joke" said Ashoka.

Aayla could hear the sadness and anger in her voice rising slowly.

"Ashoka I am here for you. We are all sorry about your loss and we all know that it is very hard to accept the death of a loved one" said Aayla.

With this said Ashoka deactivated her lightsaber and the blaster remote.

"There is nothing to be sad about Master. He is not dead. I know my father. He is just playing another one of his pranks on me. He is. I know it. So you can stop trying to make me feel better because there is nothing for me to feel better about, OK" said Ashoka with her voice starting to break.

"Ashoka you have to face the truth, no matter how much it hurts" said Aayla.

Ashoka then turned and looked at Aayla, her eyes were starting to water, about to erupt with a flow of tears.

"THERE IS NO TRUTH FOR ME TO FACE AAYLA. MY FATHER IS NOT DEAD. HE….HE….HE……..HE JUST IS NOT DEAD. HE MADE ME A PROMISE WHEN I WAS 8, JUST BEFORE I LEFT FOR THE JEDI TEMPLE. HE TOLD ME THAT HE WOULD BE THERE THE DAY I BECAME A JEDI KNIGHT. HE MADE A PROMISE. HE CAN'T BE DEAD CAUSE THEN HE WOULD BREAK HIS PROMISE. HE……..HE JUST CAN'T BE DEAD" yelled an angered Ashoka.

Ashoka anger was getting the best of her. She took the blaster remote in her hand and chucked it across the room against the wall, shattering it into several pieces.

Ashoka just stood there for a few seconds, then she dropped on her knees to floor. She was crying heavily.

"He……he just can't be gone" said the crying Togruta child.

She just stayed there on the floor for a few more seconds. Then she was picked up off the floor by Aayla. She took the padawan back to the bed where she sat down and placed Ashoka on her lap, pulling her into a deep hug. Ashoka responded to this by wrapping her arms around Aayla's neck and cried heavily into her shoulder. Aayla gently rubbed her hand up and down Ashoka's headtails. The padawan just continued to cry.

"It's going to be ok Ashoka. Just let it all out. I am here for you" said Aayla.

"Why……Master. Why did……he have to go" cried Ashoka.

"It was just his time Ashoka. He died saving your village. He did with much honor" said Aayla.

Ashoka looked up at Aayla. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were greatly tear stained. Aayla looked down at Ashoka's eyes and could see all of the pain and sadness in her eyes. Ashoks then put her face back onto Aayla's shoulder and continued crying.

"I….miss him…..so…..much" said the crying Togruta.

"It will be ok little one. It will be ok" said Aayla.

Aayla grabbed a blanket off of the bed and wrapped it around Ashoka and just continued to hold her. The two just sat there for over an hour. Ashoka's crying eventually stopped and soon she fell asleep. Aayla picked her up and placed her in her bed. She pulled the blanket over her and made sure that she was conferrable. Aayla then gave her a kiss on the forehead, turned out the lights, and left the room. She made her way to the Control Tower where she contacted the Council to give them her report.

"She was in deep denial. But she eventually accepted the truth. She just cried for a long time. I sat in her room with her and gave her lots of comfort. I put her to bed. I'm just going to give her as much time as she needs. I will make sure that I check on her every hour and give her what she needs to feel better" said Aayla.

"That is a good plan Master Secura. She should fine again in a few days. Just make sure that you help her" said Obi-Wan.

"Yes Master Obi-Wan".

With that the hologram faded. Over the next few days Aayla spend much of her time with Ashoka. They mainly just played cards and talked. Ashoka cried several more times and each time Aayla was there for her. Eventually Ashoka was feeling better. This was on the outside. On the inside she was still grieving and greatly missed her father.

**AUTHORS NOTE – I THOUGHT OF THE IDEA FOR THIS STORY AT ABOUT 3:45PM AND IT IS NOW 5:16PM. IT WAS HARD FINDING THE RIGHT EMOTONIAL STATE OF MIND FOR WRITING THIS STORY. HOLLA. **


End file.
